Topographical models of geographical areas may be used for many applications. For example, topographical models may be used in flight simulators and for planning military missions. Furthermore, topographical models of man-made structures (e.g., cities) may be extremely helpful in applications such as cellular antenna placement, urban planning, disaster preparedness and analysis, and mapping, for example.
Various types and methods for making topographical models are presently being used. One common topographical model is the digital elevation map (DEM). A DEM is a sampled matrix representation of a geographical area which may be generated in an automated fashion by a computer. In a DEM, coordinate points are made to correspond with a height value. DEMs are typically used for modeling terrain where the transitions between different elevations (e.g., valleys, mountains, etc.) are generally smooth from one to a next. That is, DEMs typically model terrain as a plurality of curved surfaces and any discontinuities therebetween are thus “smoothed” over. Thus, in a typical DEN no distinct objects are present on the terrain.
One particularly advantageous 3D site modeling product is RealSite® from the present Assignee Harris Corp. RealSite® may be used to register overlapping images of a geographical area of interest, and extract high resolution DEMs using stereo and nadir view techniques, RealSite® provides a semi-automated process for making three-dimensional (3D) topographical models of geographical areas, including cities, that have accurate textures and structure boundaries. Moreover, RealSite® models are geospatially accurate. That is, the location of any given point within the model corresponds to an actual location in the geographical area with very high accuracy. The data used to generate RealSite® models may include aerial and satellite photography, electro-optical, infrared, and light detection and ranging (LIDAR).
Another advantageous approach for generating 3D site models is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,690 to Rahmes et al., which is also assigned to the present Assignee and is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. This patent discloses an automated method for making a topographical model of an area including terrain and buildings thereon based upon randomly spaced data of elevation versus position. The method includes processing the randomly spaced data to generate gridded data of elevation versus position conforming to a predetermined position grid, processing the gridded data to distinguish building data from terrain data, and performing polygon extraction for the building data to make the topographical model of the area including terrain and buildings thereon.
One potentially challenging aspect of generating geospatial models such as DEMS is distinguishing different types of geospatial data, e.g., foliage data and building data. This is because foliage such as trees results in noisy data (e.g., LIDAR data) because of the varying heights and contours of the leaves, etc. Even though buildings generally provide relatively smooth data towards the centers of the buildings, the edges of the buildings where a transition from roof to ground occurs often produces noisy data as well. Moreover, foliage is often placed directly adjacent to or overlies buildings, which makes distinguishing the two using automated computer processing techniques particularly challenging. As a result, if an operator wants to separate foliage and building data to provide a model of just one or the other types of data, the operator may have to manually designate foliage and buildings in a raw image data scene. However, this can be extremely time consuming and, thus, cost prohibitive in many applications.